Rebuilding Hope
by HelenOfIlium
Summary: Takes place right after the season finale. Mark& Maddy continue to deepen their relationship as Terra Nova rebuilds. Maddy joins an expedition to help find more food and research new medicinal plants. But when remaining Sixers find them, trouble ensues.
1. Rebuilding

**A/N: SO! I haven't written in years, but my new Terra Nova obsession has changed all that. I have a pretty good story developed, and hope it will turn into something great. Please review, for writing without an audience is just not as fun :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Reconstruction

Holding hands, Mark and Maddy, along with the crowd of returning colonists, stared up at the wreckage of the gates of Terra Nova. They could see the broken security gate, the pits of charred ruins from the shelling – scars from the recent attack and occupation on their beloved colony. Maddy smiled and tightened her grip on Mark as the crowd of returning merged with those who had been hostages within the walls of Terra Nova by the Phoenix Group. People laughed, hugged, and cried; the sounds of hope and perseverance. Mark never let go of Maddy as people continued to welcome them all home. He even snuck in a kiss on her cheek, just relieved that they were together and not separated by the craziness that had occupied the last week. She shot him a girly grin, ignoring Josh walking next to Mark, rolling his eyes. In that moment, even knowing of the months of rebuilding and recovery ahead of the colony, Maddy felt such peace. Her family and Mark were safe and at her side, and that was all the comfort she needed.

Mark felt much the same as Maddy. But, looking around at the destruction, the soldier in him knew the long process it would take to get this colony back on its feet and able to defend itself again. If Phoenix or the Sixers decided to make a run at them, Terra Nova wouldn't be able to do much to stop an attack. Adding that to the fact that he was sure that during the occupation much, if not all, of the crops and food supplies that Terra Nova sustained itself with had been destroyed or taken. So on top of rebuilding, with one thousand hungry mouths to feed, they would have to make new crops and find other food sources for the time being. _Great_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Maddy found great comfort in snuggling into her own bed, even next to the wiggling Zoë, struggling to fall asleep. It was amazing how three nights out in the jungle could make one appreciate a bed so much. She softly rubbed Zoë's back to soothe her into sleep while she herself quietly lay awake. Mark was almost always at the forefront of her thoughts. Usually, she was worrying about him, like when he and Taylor's camp hadn't been heard from after the Phoenix Group came through the time fracture. Tonight, though, she just thought of how amazing it had been to have him over for dinner again, like simpler times.<p>

Her father had managed to gather a few of the pre-packaged meal hand outs that Phoenix had been giving out to the hostages and had left behind after Hope Plaza, their anchor to 2149, had been destroyed and they made the mad dash for the Badlands. With that and some of the food they had left in their house, the Shannons managed to make a pretty decent meal for them all and Mark. Skye had been there, too. Josh seemed to become closer to her after Kara's death. Not in the boyfriend/girlfriend way, but mostly like a support system. Maddy was glad, she liked Skye and knew that she cared for Josh, and hopefully would help him heal his emotional wounds.

Mark had been strangely quiet at dinner. Afterwards, in private, he had shared his thoughts and worries on how it would be a long time before he believed Terra Nova would be fully functional again. His concerns were of her safety and well-being and of course, all the time he would undoubtedly be gone on patrols and rebuilding duty.

"You're tiring yourself out before its even happened!" She had told him, smiling and trying to lighten his dismal mood on the subject.

"You're right," he had answered with a half laugh and continued, "Maybe I just need a distraction…" he winked.

She had been happy to be his distraction. No harm in having a little make-out session on the porch, right? In bed, Maddy smiled thinking about it. She touched her lips and in the dark felt a blush warm her cheeks. He loved her, and she loved him. They had only said it to each other the one time before he had left to prevent Lucas and his conspirators from making it out of the portal. Yet, she still felt like her heart might explode from happiness at the memory of those words leaving his gorgeous mouth.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Maddy was awoken by the sound of hammer pounding and Zoë simultaneously groaning, pleading for more sleep. Commander Taylor would waste no time in getting the colony back up and running it seemed. Maddy got up and dressed, knowing she'd never get back to sleep with all the noise. When she walked into the living room her mother was putting her ID tag over her neck and making ready to go to the infirmary.<p>

Elisabeth saw Maddy enter the room and gave her a hurried smile, "Good morning Maddy! Your father's already left to help Commander Taylor sort out all this rebuilding. And," she paused to sip her last bit of coffee, "I'm off to the infirmary. It seems we've already had a few reconstruction mishaps." She ended with a sigh.

As she walked out the door she stopped to plant a kiss on Maddy's head.

"Bye, Mom!" Maddy called after her, and then walked over to Josh's door.

Peeking into his room, Maddy could see him still sleeping, his body haphazardly tangled in his sheets. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Her big brother could sleep through a Carnotaur attack. Maddy then walked back into her and Zoë's room. Her little sister had a pillow over her face, uselessly trying to block out the noise. After several minutes of coaxing, she managed to get the six year old out of bed and ready for the day.

"What are we going to do today, Maddy?" Zoë asked as she stuffed a piece of toast that Maddy made for her into her mouth.

"Let's go see if we can be any help outside."

"That sounds boring," Zoë complained, giving Maddy a particularly pathetic expression.

"Well then, maybe your school is open and you can stay there and play with your friends. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a lot more fun!" Zoë giggled, taking Maddy's hand and leading her out the door.

Thankfully, the school was indeed open. Many of Zoë's classmates were already there. It was more of a daycare setting at the moment, kids of all ages were running around. One of Zoë's teachers explained that it was easier to do this so that all adults were available to help out with the rebuilding.

Maddy walked out of the school building, not sure where to head next. She was eager to help, but couldn't think of anywhere in particular where she could be useful.

While still thinking of where to go next, she was distracted by the sudden familiar sound of combat boots crunching on the gravel pathway. She wasn't disappointed when she felt armored arms slide around her waist. She quickly whipped around and planted a quick kiss on Mark's lips. He dropped his arms and looked around quickly before turning back to her and smiling. PDA was a definite 'no-no' for soldiers. But he didn't mind bending the rules for Maddy once in awhile.

"Where are you off to this morning?" He asked, mirroring the megawatt smile she was flashing at him.

"Well, I haven't decided that yet. I want to help but I'm really no use at the infirmary, unless I want to almost barf again. And I'm positive that I would wind up in the infirmary anyways if I were to help build something…" she took a quick breath before speed talking about other things she was sure she wasn't any help with before Mark stopped her with a light touch on the shoulder.

He laughed, "Okay, I see your point. Maybe we should put you in a padded cell in the brig if you're such a danger to the colony."

Her only answer was a playful push to his chest plate and a playful pout.

"But if you want to help, I do know something that would be right up your alley."

"Oh yeah?" Maddy answered, her curiosity piqued.

"Half of the botany lab was blown away by the shelling. Unfortunately, two of the twenty-six casualties were two heads of the botany lab and their assistants are having trouble identifying all the plants and specimens that were scattered during the explosion. Plus, it turns out one of my buddies assigned to the project isn't so good at identifying poisonous vs. non-poisonous, and well…I'm sure they would benefit from your expertise and organizing skills…" Mark schmoozed her a bit, making her blush slightly.

"That actually sounds perfect, Mark!"

"I thought you might be useful there," he smiled and offered his arm like he had in the market the day he asked her permission to court her. "C'mon, I'll walk you there, I have a few minutes before I have to report to Taylor for patrol."

She settled for his arm even though she would rather intertwine her fingers with his, but she had to keep reminding herself, _No PDA while he's in uniform! Ugh…_

Once they reached what remained of the botany lab, they quietly surveyed the mess. Mark showed her to one of the lab assistants to offer her help. They gladly accepted and Maddy waved a goodbye to mark. He began to walk away, but then solemnly remembered something. He walked back to Maddy and whispered a reminder. She sadly nodded her head. Lieutenant Washington's funeral was tonight.

**So what do you think? More Maddy/Mark interaction to come. Rated T for now, but who knows? Cute stuff will come, along with some action. Stay tuned! **


	2. The Funeral

**I can't promise all my chapters will come this quick, but the inspiration is flowing, so here we go! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: The Funeral

Helping the botany lab didn't feel like work to Maddy. For a girl who valued homework and studying facts, organizing and identifying plants could be likened to Josh's love for playing guitar. Hours passed with Maddy fully enveloped in her task. She would stop every once in a while to wonder at a plant or flower she had only read about on her Plex. Her stomach alerted her that she had missed lunchtime, and she realized it was almost 2 in the afternoon. She had hoped Mark might stop by on his lunch break, but then remembered he would probably be preparing for Lt. Washington's funeral procession. He would be in full military dress, just like he had been for Foster's funeral. He had looked so devastatingly handsome in full uniform, but it had been marred by his sadness and anger at this murder of his friend and fellow soldier. It would be worse today. Washington had long been a mentor for Mark, and many would be deeply hurt by her loss.

Mark had told her that the procession would begin around three o'clock. She excused herself from the lab, promising to be back tomorrow to further assist them. She hurried home to change and clean up a bit. All the dirt and debris from the wreckage of the lab had made her a sweaty mess, even without much physical labor.

Dressed in a loose black tunic over her brown cargo pants, she walked outside. It was nearing 3:00, and some people had begun to gather on the path to Memorial Fields where the procession would make its way through. Many wanted to pay their respects to the woman who had defended Terra Nova and its people up to her last breath.

Maddy spotted Josh a short distance away with Zoë. She walked over to them and Josh put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Zoë sniffled while holding Josh's hand. Zoë had liked Lt. Washington, and proudly recited the survival techniques that she had learned from her to anyone who would listen. Maddy knew Zoë had even been a small comfort to Commander Taylor when she had demonstrated what she had learned from Lt. Washington after they had made it to camp the night Lucas murdered her.

The three Shannon children watched as rows of soldiers marched slowly in procession towards them on the path. A solemn silence had fallen on the colony, except for the rhythmic crunch of boots on gravel. Maddy spotted Mark in the fourth row, his face a soldierly mask, no emotions. But, she knew his real pain was there, just hidden. Tears threatened to spill as Maddy watched the transport that towed Alicia Washington's body pass by her. She had never really formed a bond with the woman in her time at Terra Nova, but her many encounters taught her that Lt. Washington was worthy of great respect. After all, she had saved her family by distracting the Phoenix soldiers and Lucas for their escape. She had been a fighter, a leader, and a true hero.

Once the procession had passed, civilians were allowed to follow to Memorial Fields for the funeral. In the midst of the group, Jim and Elisabeth found them. Some of the colonists, including the Shannons, began to follow. Others, perhaps weary of seeing funerals and death, went home or back to the rebuilding. Maddy didn't blame them; there had been too much death and destruction in the past week.

As the group of soldiers and civilians gathered around the simple plot and headstone, Commander Taylor began to speak. Even their stoic leader had traces of sadness in his speech that betrayed his own emotions. Maddy let her silent tears roll down her cheeks as Taylor spoke of Washington's heroism, of her knowing that she was sacrificing herself when she helped the Shannon family escape. Maddy looked to Mark. He stood behind a few other soldiers across the burial plot from her. He didn't look at her, his eyes trained on the casket that held Washington.

* * *

><p>Mark knew that if he looked at Maddy, he would loose his already wavering composure. She was not a soldier; she could show emotions as freely as she wished. He looked up for a moment with his eyes only, preventing himself from letting any tears slip out. His eyes burned, but no tears escaped. Aside from Taylor, he had looked up to Washington above all people. She hadn't minded practicing a little hand to hand combat with him in her down time, nor did she mind dishing out a punishment where it was warranted. She had been a great leader, and now she was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>As the crowd began to disperse, Mark began to walk in the direction of his shared home. He saw her there, standing alone as people passed her by, knowing she was searching for him. Wordlessly, he walked up to her, letting her hug and hold him for a moment, allowing himself to feel the comfort her arms offered. She said nothing, knowing he wasn't ready to talk just yet after all the sad formalities.<p>

Slowly, they walked back towards the housing area from Memorial Fields, falling behind all the others. No particular destination at the moment, just enjoying the silence and ease of each other's company. After a while, they ended up outside the market near the Probe, finding a secluded bench. The market was near empty, and silence surrounded them.

Mark removed his black cover and sat down, wrapping his right arm around Maddy's shoulders as she joined him.

"I'm sorry," Maddy barely whispered, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Mark didn't answer right away. He was thinking about how Washington would be angry if she saw them moping about like this, probably would send him to agricultural duty just to set him straight and make him useful. He exhaled, a small laugh escaping his lips. Maddy gave him an odd look.

"Wash wouldn't want us to sit around sad like this when there's work to be done," he explained with a small sideways grin before continuing, "She died to save you and your family, and for that sacrifice, I am and always will be eternally grateful. We've got to be appreciative of what she did and not what she won't get to do." Mark said, remembering Taylor having said something similar to him and a few of his fellow soldiers after Foster's death.

Maddy smiled and gripped Mark's free hand. Just the look in her eyes at that moment made his heart feel like it was swelling, burning with love for this girl. Though his heart hurt, he felt healed by her presence. _How can it be possible to be in love with someone so much?_

"I love you, Maddy Shannon." He said simply, because even if he tried, he was sure no other words could come out of his mouth if he wanted them to.

"I love you, too, Mark." She answered, squeezing his hand tighter and nuzzling her head into his shoulder, shifting her body closer to him.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed without much incident. Maddy was fully engulfed in her work at the botany lab. Mark would visit her on breaks from helping with reconstruction or duty and she would attempt to fascinate him with her extraordinary knowledge of plants. Most of what she told him passed way over his head, but he loved seeing her passion light her eyes. This was one such time as she gingerly picked up a red fern-like plant and showed it to him.<p>

"At night this one glows, some sort of bioluminescent pink. The theory is that it attracts these nocturnal insects known as…" and she went on with some sort of complicated species name he was sure he couldn't pronounce, even after hearing her say it.

Mark smiled; the soldier and the scientist-to-be.

* * *

><p>After he stopped at his house to shower and wash the days work away, he walked her back to her home that night from the lab like he usually did. Holding hands, they made their way to the Shannon house. His hair was still wet and he smelled of soap, and Maddy moved closer to him as they walked, trying and failing to not look like the lovesick teenager she that she truly was.<p>

Tonight, thankfully, he was off duty, so he was able to spend the evening at her house. He had dinner with the Shannon family that night, as he often did when he had nights like this off; only it was a more meager affair than usual.

"Mommy, I'm still hungry," Zoë whined, scraping up the last bits of the meal off of her plate.

"I know sweetie, but we have to save food until more is grown, we'll just have to live with what we have for now," Elisabeth answered, giving Jim a concerned look. He returned the worry in her eyes.

"Actually, Mom, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" Maddy piped up, "Dr. Keene, one of the botanists, told me an expedition is being put together to find some more food sources to help support Terra Nova. They asked me if I would join them, and that I would be valuable…and, well, I'd really like to go. I'd be a real help." Maddy finished uncertainly, looking first towards her father, then her mother. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mark staring at her with a questionable look. She knew he was surprised that she hadn't shared this with him before now.

Jim was surprised, too. Usually Maddy wasn't one for so much adventure. _Maybe that Reynolds kid is rubbing off on her..._

"Are you sure, Maddy? Going OTG, even for a science expedition won't be easy, even if it is only for…How many days _is_ it for?" Her father asked, still in the dark about the fact that Maddy and Mark had once snuck OTG for their first date alone when the meteor EMP had hit.

"Yeah, Dad. I want to help," she turned her gaze to Mark, who had stopped eating and was continuing to stare at her, worried. "The colony needs food," she motioned to their sparse plates, "and it wouldn't hurt to see what other kind of plants we still haven't discovered are out there, there could be a better cure for Sincyllic fever or something! And they told me we should only be gone about a week."

There was a silence for a moment as her parents contemplated agreeing or refusing. She could tell what Mark was thinking, but she knew he wouldn't prevent her from going if it was what she really wanted.

Mark looked first to Elisabeth and then to Jim. _Say no. It's too dangerous! _He willed them to agree with him.

"I think you should do it, Maddy. Everyone needs to find a way to help, and if this is your way, then great!" Elisabeth finally answered, making Mark grimace.

Elisabeth looked to Jim for his opinion, "Will there be a security detail?" Jim asked while crossing his arms and leaning slightly back in his chair while shifting his gaze to Mark. He really played the part of intimidating father well. Mark knew he wouldn't be allowed to volunteer for this one if Jim Shannon had any say.

"Of course Dad!" Maddy answered in an excited tone, knowing she had gotten the approval she needed.

* * *

><p>Mark didn't want to rain on Maddy's parade, but he was bothered about this. She had only been OTG two times, both with him there, able to protect her. Not to mention, the first time they had almost become nykoraptor bait and spent the night in a tree. <em>Okay, the tree part wasn't <em>_**so**__ bad…_ She was his delicate, innocent Maddy – how would she fair out in the wild with a bunch of scientists and a few soldiers who were **not** him?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Maddy broke the silence, breaking Mark from his worried thoughts. She slid closer to him on the bench where they sat on her front porch. The cool night breeze gave her a chill, but her boyfriend radiated warmth.

When Mark didn't speak, Maddy continued, "I didn't want to say anything until I knew I was allowed to go. Don't worry I'll be-"

Mark cut her off, "A carno snack?"

Rolling her eyes, she mock laughed, "Ha-ha. No. I'll be fine. We'll have security with us, and plus, people have survived far longer out there without anything!" She finished, thinking about Taylor's first one hundred plus days out in the jungle on his own.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck in irritation. With all that had happened in the last weeks, nowhere seemed to be safe. _If Jim thinks is okay, maybe I'm being even __**more**__ over-protective than him…_ That worried him, too. He didn't want to smother his girlfriend, after all.

"I just worry about you, Maddy. When I found out about that fake Dr. Horton guy almost killing you, I almost lost it. I would want to go out there with you to make sure everything goes as planned, but we both know your father and Cmdr. Taylor would never agree to that," Mark ended sheepishly, giving her a reassuring grin, and basically giving her the acceptance she wanted from him.

"I know," Maddy added minimally, reaching up to trace his jaw line and leaning in to give him a light kiss. "Thank you for caring so much about me, Mark. I have every reason to come back here safe and sound, just to come back to you. After all, you've always come back to me."

"Well, I guess we'd better get started, then." Mark smiled widely and stretched out, as if preparing for a workout.

"Get started with what?" Maddy questioned, giving him a strange look with both eyebrows raised.

"OTG training. Proper training. You'll be issued a weapon, so you'll need to be taught how to use that, too." Mark laughed at Maddy's look of dread and thought, _This is going to be fun._

__**So what do you all think? I'd love to hear! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Training

**Its scary how fast I've written these first three chapters! I hope you all are enjoying the ride so far. It seems like I'm getting quite a few alerts/favorites, but I'm really craving some reviews, just to see how you all are liking the direction of this! Any feedback is welcome :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Training<p>

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous! _Maddy thought, stopping dead in her tracks and doubling over, panting heavily. Her hair was a mess, with ringlets of her dark brown hair plastered with sweat to the sides of her face. She knew her cheeks were probably red with exertion, too.

"Mark! Stop!" She called breathlessly ahead of her.

Mark stopped his easy paced jog and ran back to her. Still hunched over, Maddy looked up. She was glad her cheeks were already red, because they were hiding what would have been an intense blush. Mark was shirtless, but unlike her, his breath remained relatively even and he was barely breaking a sweat, even with the humidity; the perfect example of a healthy (and handsome) young soldier.

"We haven't even made it two miles yet, Maddy!" He teased.

"I knew agreeing to a three mile jog was a mistake," Maddy grumbled, regaining her breath and standing up straight. "How much running do you _really_ think I'll be doing on this _science_ expedition, anways?" She asked sarcastically.

"A lot if a group of Slashers happen to ambush you," Mark answered smugly, taking a swig of water from the canteen he had strapped to his belt, then offered it to Maddy.

He couldn't help but stare at her as she gulped down the water. She was absolutely gorgeous, her cheeks tinged with color, her body more visible to him than usual in a pair of shorts and tank top for the run. Her chest was still moving faster than normal as she continued to slow her heart rate and regain her normal breathing rate. _Her chest? Okay Reynolds, _he addressed himself internally, _take it easy._ He mentally slapped himself out of his hormonal stupor, relieved that Maddy had failed to notice his internal conflict as she fretted to fix her appearance.

He lightly pulled at her wrist, stopping her, "Don't. You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." And with that he kissed her before she could protest. Now _this_ got his heart rate accelerating. He grabbed both sides of her face, tangling his fingers in her slightly damp hair. He let the kiss become deeper as he felt her irritation about the run and resolve to argue melt away.

The young soldier's endorphins had been flowing from the light exercise, but this was practically overloading his brain. He felt her bend to the shape of his body as he ever so slightly pressed forward and let his right hand slide down to the small over her back. Her lips ardently moved against his and it took every ounce of his resolve to not throw her up against the nearest solid object.

Suddenly, it felt like a vacuum had just sucked all of the air from around the two of them as he heard a distinct throat clearing and then an authoritative voice say, "Corporal Reynolds."

He froze, immediately whipping around to face Cmdr. Taylor and Jim Shannon and assuming the position of standing at attention. For a moment, Maddy's lips remained puckered and she still faced his side, shocked at his sudden movement. When she looked to his line of sight and saw her Dad and Taylor, her eyes widened in embarrassment and surprise. Quickly she averted her gaze to the ground. They had been caught, _again_.

There was a heavy silence for a moment as Taylor and Jim exchanged amused glances, trying to keep their faces straight.

Jim spoke up first, "Maddy, what do you think you're-

He was cut off as Maddy began to speak so rapidly that Mark broke his rigid attention stance to stare at her for an instant before snapping back, eyes straight ahead as he continued to listen to her go on. She was saying something about explaining their morning exercise, and how she was tired and something about Slashers.

Jim opened his mouth as if to say something, then promptly shut it. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders when Taylor looked at him as if to say, '_What in the world did she just say?'_.

"At ease, Corporal," Taylor finally said, giving him what Mark was sure was an 'oh-to-be-a-teenager-again' look. Mark relaxed and the two men walked on, continuing whatever conversation they had been having before stumbling onto the young couple. But they hadn't left completely before Jim sent a daunting warning glare Mark's way.

Mark looked nervous until he shifted his gaze back to Maddy and they both started laughing at their shared awkward moment.

"I never knew your rambling would be so useful!" Mark laughed, bringing her into a gentle hug.

Maddy giggled and let out a quiet sigh at being pulled to his bare chest. There was no place she wanted to be more, except perhaps, far away from the prying eyes of her father.

* * *

><p>Mark's first bit of OTG training had been a bust, but it didn't mean he would give up on it. They each went their separate ways to shower at their own house after their jogging mishap. Afterwards, they met up for a small breakfast that consisted of some fruits Mark had traded for in the market place. They were some kind of ancient pineapple-like fruit, and delicious. Maddy was already trying to thinking up a possible cake recipe for this new fruit.<p>

It was still early, only about nine o'clock AM, when they finished and Mark walked Maddy to the botany lab. He had to be ready for a perimeter sweep to replace some sonic mines at ten, then he was off to help with housing reconstruction in another sector.

Before he left, he made sure to remind Maddy of their _date_ the next morning.

"_More_ training?" Maddy asked with obvious disdain, her face contorted with disappointment.

"Sonic rifle training," Mark nodded with a smile, ignoring her disheartened reaction.

Maddy groaned and waves him off, but not before breaking in to a small smile. _He is too cute for his own good…or maybe my own good for that matter…_

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Maddy and the botany lab workers had managed to move all the salvaged specimens into a temporary research building allotted to them by Dr. Malcolm. With time to spare, they discussed the upcoming expedition. Listening intently, she followed along as the new heads of the botany lab pointed out areas on the map that they would venture to and discussed the prospects.<p>

"Anklyosaurs are known to frequent this area," Emily, one of the lab assistants, pointed to an area about nine miles from Terra Nova's front gate, "so we're hoping to find their food source and gather some to take back with us."

Maddy agreed, bringing up her knowledge of them being known for eating fruits, and suggesting that perhaps that there was an abundance in the area. The two continued to examine the map and chattered about the possibilities of what they would find out there.

It was getting late and Mark would not be stopping by to walk her home. She had lamented when he had told her earlier that he had the graveyard shift on one of the watch-towers until the unearthly hour of three o'clock AM. She secretly hoped he would consequently sleep through their planned gun range activity, even though she knew he wouldn't. Even with his added workload with the rebuilding, Mark was always up at the crack of dawn.

* * *

><p>When Maddy got home, she was excited to see some left over xiph-kebabs waiting for her. They were about the only food source that hadn't been totally lost, thankfully, because they were practically a delicacy despite their ugly looks.<p>

The sound of the front door opening caused Maddy to look up from her meal and see her Dad enter the room, putting his pistol on the counter while he took off his boots.

"Hey sweetie, do anything _interesting_ today?" he had a sarcastic tone, no doubt alluring to the scene he and Taylor had witnessed this morning.

Maddy remained silent in response to her father's teasing, looking down at her plate and blushing. With all the blood that seemed to be rushing to her face in the past two days, she was surprised she had any blood flow to other areas of her body.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he apologized with a smile after seeing her aggravation. "What _were_ you and that Reynolds kid up to this morning, anyways? Some kind of new exercising kick?" Jim asked genuinely.

"Mark is putting me through _training_ to prepare me for going OTG. He thinks I need some kind of boot camp or something in order to survive out there!" She scoffed.

"Really? Smart kid." Jim nodded his head in approval, mentally boosting Mark's status in his eyes.

Maddy's mouth hung agape for a moment, "You're agreeing with Mark? You thin I can't survive a _science_ expedition without war training?" She huffed, incredulous that they thought she didn't have what it takes to make it out there.

"I think it's a good way to prepare you for what's out there. I only wish I had thought of doing that with you myself."

Rolling her eyes she simply accepted her father's kiss on her forehead and finished her meal. To her, her family got stranger every day.

* * *

><p>Another morning, up bright and early. Maddy yawned and squinted in the bright sunlight. She stood back as Mark checked out a sonic rifle at the armory.<p>

_At least it doesn't involve running. _

Rifle slung over one shoulder; Mark took Maddy's hand and lead her to the shooting range. It had been a while since he'd been there, and he was feeling a little excited at getting to shoot some targets. Maybe he would even show off to Maddy, _just a little_.

After a short walk, they arrived, and Mark began to go over the basics with Maddy.

"Trigger, sonic settings, laser sights," Mark said while pointing to each respectful part. Maddy, ever the student, listened intently.

Leaving the safety on, he handed her the rifle, showing her the proper stance, how to hold it, and how to aim down the sights. She was no soldier, but was a quick learner, taking his instruction easily.

It was heavier than Maddy had thought it would be. Whenever Mark carried his firearm, it looked like he was carrying practically nothing. Then again, his biceps were the size of her head. She smirked as she thought this, glancing at Mark's arms as he continued to fuss about with the way she was holding the rifle. He wasn't in his green t-shirt and cammie pants today, but more causal civilian attire with a simple black t-shirt and grey shorts. Luckily, his shirt today still afforded her the nice view of his chiseled muscles.

"Maddy, are you listening to me?" Mark asked when he noticed her focus was elsewhere.

Maddy blinked rapidly, embarrassed, but relieved she hand't been caught while practically drooling over her boyfriend's arms.

"Yeah, both eyes open when you aim," she managed to stammer.

Mark grinned, "Right. Now release the safety there. Good," The gun made an electronic whirring sound as it prepared to be fired. "Now switch it to the lowest setting, aim down the sights at that target," Mark pointed down range to an orange dino-shaped target and moved behind her as she prepared to pull the trigger.

"Now, fire."

The kick from the gun knocked Maddy backwards slightly, making her almost loose her balance. Fortunately, Mark was there to steady her as she rubbed her shoulder where the gun had butted her.

Mark looked down range to see that the target had been successfully hit, proving Maddy to be a pretty good shot for her first time.

She continued to practice, taking a few tips from Mark, and before long was excelling. She was even beginning to enjoy it.

"I can't let you have all the fun, now," he teased, motioning for her to pass the rifle to him.

He walked over to the range controls and modified the targets to an expert course, making a timer appear and begin to countdown from 8 minutes, as many targets popped up and began to move. Mark nailed every single target, one after another, making his way through a designated path that had targets on all sides.

Maddy had never really seen Mark Reynolds in action before this, but it was obvious that this was his forte. She had heard before that he was one of Terra Nova's best marksmen, but hadn't expected something like this. Everything was like one fluid motion for him, as if the rifle was a part of his body.

He finished with time left to spare on the timer and walked back to her, cockily pretending to blow smoke from the end of the gun as if it were a smoking gun from the 21st century.

"Do we even need other soldiers to defend Terra Nova with you and a rifle walking around?" Maddy said half in jest and half in awe of his obvious talent.

He only smiled at her compliment, pleased at the ego boost and still buzzing off of the adrenaline that running and gunning gave him. In what seemed to be one movement, he slung the rifle over his shoulder and grabbed Maddy into a heated kiss. She responded eagerly, both her hands moving up towards his head, and one firmly gripped his cropped hair. There was no one around to interrupt them, and Mark felt the freedom of that knowledge, letting his hands wander more than usual while his mouth was otherwise employed.

When it came to Maddy, his thoughts became jumbled. He had a specific plan laid out for them: meet, court her, marry her…and then _other_ stuff. Every time he kissed her like this, however, her willingness and enthusiasm almost made him want to rearrange his plans.

Breaking off the kiss, Mark brought his hand to her cheek and softly kissed her again before pulling away. For a brief moment, disappointment flashed across his girlfriend's face, but a smile quickly replaced it. _Mark Reynolds, ever the gentleman…_

* * *

><p><strong>So let me hear it! What do you think? Dragging on? Too fast? I must know :) leave me some reviews lovely readers! <strong>


	4. OTG

**Just want to say thank you for all the reviews thus far, they have been so great, and give me that extra push that keeps me writing and enjoying it! Thanks to all who have added this to their alerts/favorites, too! I'm bummed to hear that Terra Nova was canceled on Fox (hopefully another network will pick it up! Google Save Terra Nova to help in that area!), but seeing as I'm writing my version of Season 2, maybe it will help all of us with some closure :) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: OTG<strong>

The expedition would be leaving in two days. Along with Maddy, five others, plus three security soldiers, made up their expedition team. With the date of her departure getting so close, Maddy was both excited and anxious. Besides her dad's stint in Golad Prison, she had never been away from her family for more than one or two days. She was not naïve enough to think that she wouldn't be at least a little bit homesick while she was gone for the week. As well as her family, she knew she would also miss Mark severely. She was used to him being gone, be it OTG, or even MIA when he was gone with Taylor's camp during the Phoenix invasion. This time, however, it was her going OTG and he who waited at home worried.

* * *

><p>"Mark! This is insane! I'll never need to know how to do this!" Maddy protested as Mark came towards her, pretending to be an attacker. He grabbed her around her waist, but she only giggled awkwardly.<p>

Mark groaned in both irritation and at his body's reaction to how it felt when Maddy giggled while in his arms and close to his body. Dropping his arms, he rolled his eyes and gave her a small grin, "I'm serious, Maddy. What are you going to do if a Sixer catches you and tries to manhandle you?"

She saw the grin fade and concern spread over his face after he said the last bit, and sighed, knowing she was about to give in to his self-defense teaching that he had been insisting on. They were at his house tonight, since she was dead sure that her dad wouldn't have agreed with Mark on this one, with Mark grabbing his daughter, even in the name of education. His squad/house mates Dunham and Vega were out on guard duty, thankfully.

Joking to lighten the suddenly darkened mood, Maddy smiled apologetically and answered his question, "Cry hysterically and hope for the best?"

Almost scolding her, he folded his arms and shook his head, "Maddy…"

Although, Sixers weren't the only people he was worried about 'man-handling', or rather, making a move, on his girlfriend. Private Holmes was one of the security team soldiers going with Maddy's expedition. He was a year younger than Mark, and never passed up the chance at a pretty face. Mark knew in his heart that Maddy would never be interested, but he knew rejection could sometimes make men do funny things, and the thought of Maddy giving him a quick knee to the groin made him a little smug.

He went over a few basic tips and then practiced a few simple moves with her. He showed her a few things, like how a slap to the ear caused enough pain to surprise the attacker, and leave him open for another hit or escape.

"Okay, now close your eyes," Mark instructed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to come at you and I want you to act based on what I've showed you so far. Let's see your gut reaction." Mark waited for her to close her eyes.

"Are you sure? What if I hurt you?" She asked, closing her eyes, sounding unsure.

Mark laughed, "Give me all you've got, I'm tough."

He then approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and chest. She whipped around, still in his arms and kneed him straight in the groin. Mark quickly went to his knees, cupping himself while giving a muffled shout. Maddy clapped her hands over her mouth and dropped down next to him where he curled into the fetal position on the floor.

"Oh my God, Mark, I'm SO sorry! I was going for your stomach!"

"Too low," Mark managed to squeak out.

Maddy had a small smile behind her hand. "I'm sorry!" She apologized again.

After a couple deep breaths, Mark's pain began to subside and he sat up on the floor, looking embarrassed. "You're right, you didn't need this. You'll do fine on your own!" he chuckled and scooted away from her, pretending to be afraid of her.

Unable to stifle her laugh any longer, she let loose her laughter while Mark laid back on the floor with a groan, automatically reaching out to protect himself when she moved to lay on his chest.

"Oh shut it, I'm not going to hurt you again," Maddy teased, tilting her head up from his chest to look at his face.

"I'm not sure what you're capable of anymore, Maddy Shannon," he teased back, pulling his arms up and around her, bringing her body closer to his.

They laid there for a while in silence. Mark thought about how he would miss her insanely while she was gone. It was weird being on the opposite side of the spectrum, him to be the one waiting for her to come back. He was just glad that she wasn't going on the kind of missions he was usually sent on. His pulse quickened slightly at just the thought of her being in danger. Squeezing her tighter, he felt her nuzzle into his chest. This was his life, _she_ was his life, and he was enjoying every moment of it and her.

* * *

><p>The day of the botany expedition arrived on a beautiful morning in Terra Nova. Mark loaded Maddy's pack onto one of the rovers as she shared a goodbye moment with her family. A couple yards away from him he could hear Commander Taylor giving the orders to the security detail that would be escorting the science team.<p>

Leaning against the rover, Mark waited patiently for Maddy to finish with her family and say goodbye to him before heading out the gates. He saw Dr. Keene, the new head botanist, whom Maddy had introduced to him some days before, make his way to the Shannon family, perhaps reassuring them of their daughter's safety. He saw him put a hand on Maddy's shoulder and Maddy giving an embarassed, but beaming smile. The doctor must have been singing her praises; Maddy was always so modest when it came to her own talent. While her family was distracted by Dr. Keene, Maddy quickly joined Mark, eager to slip him a goodbye kiss without being glared at by her father.

"Be safe, I'll miss you." Mark said, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I will. I'll be back before you know it," she answered, flashing him her dazzling smile and giving him a peck on the lips. She gave him one last smile as he helped her into her rover and waved goodbye.

Mark stood back with the Shannon family as they watched the gates open and the three rovers leave the colony. He was in uniform and had to be back on sentry duty soon. Cpl. Riley had been gracious enough to cover for him while he saw Maddy off. He watched the small science convoy drive off for as long as he could before quickly heading off to his post.

* * *

><p>After hours of driving, they had made it to their first planned research area. Maddy heard Dr. Keene radio in to Terra Nova and check in with Dr. Wallace before grabbing some scanner equipment. Emily and Maddy helped Andy, who was Dr. Anne's (a dinosaur expert) assistant, unload some of the gear. The plan was to stay the night and the next morning they would head off to the next area as long as no big discovery was made.<p>

To be efficient, the team separated the immediate area into quadrants and carefully evaluated the area's flora. Maddy was commended when she pointed out recent evidence of some duck-billed dinosaurs' meals on a bush that had once been full of purplish berries. When Dr. Keene scanned them and found them to be edible and surprisingly nutritious, they quickly gathered samples to later be grown in Terra Nova. He even suggested to Maddy that she think of a name for these new cherry-like treats. Maddy thanked him and blushed slightly at the honor, wishing silently that she could tell Mark about how well things were already going on the trip.

After a few more hours of exploring, the team had found one other new species, a fern with no special properties to it. It was now dark and they were finishing setting up their tents. The three soldiers established a security perimeter and set up a watch schedule. Maddy and Emily bunked together in a tent and threw ideas around for Maddy's berries, but fell asleep before they had thought of anything that stuck. They were thoroughly exhausted, and tomorrow they would get up and do it all again.

* * *

><p>Mark politely accepted the dinner invitation that Elisabeth Shannon had offered to him after running into her while walking home from his sentry shift. After arriving at their house, he felt a small pang in his chest when he looked at Maddy's empty chair at the table, but distracted himself by listening to the family conversation. Jim wasn't nearly as intimidating without Maddy around and in the family setting, and even asked Mark about his life back in the 2140's before he had come to Terra Nova on the 5th Pilgrimage. It turned out that Jim was a pretty easy guy to talk to when he wasn't trying to scare Mark away from his daughter.<p>

Usually Maddy did much of the cooking, but on this night, it was just Elisabeth for the first time in a long while. The food supply issue was getting worse and they, along with the rest of the colony relied more and more on the disgusting synthetic protein drinks they had had to drink when they first arrived at Terra Nova. Thankfully, work was already underway in the agricultural sectors and some food could be harvested in a few weeks' time. Until then, they waited for the expedition to hopefully turn up with some new things and dealt with the green protein shakes.

Despite the meal, Mark enjoyed the company of the Shannons. Even Josh was engaged in the conversation and made his first friendly attempts at talking with Mark. Afterwards, Mark was ushered into Zoë and Maddy's room to see Zoë's newest dinosaur doll creations. He had never been in their shared room before, and he could smell Maddy's clean and slightly floral scent the moment he stepped in. He was sidetracked by it for a moment until Zoë eagerly shoved what could only be a doll version of a nykoraptor into his hands. He admired her work and praised her for her creativity. She truly had a knack for them, and they were unique to be sure. It was getting late, and he politely declined to play mommy and daddy dinosaurs with Zoë. On his way out, he thanked Elisabeth and Jim for the invite and meal before making his way home.

He had an early morning awaiting him. Earlier he had taken Sgt. Porter's morning patrol shift off his hands in order to have most of his day filled along with his scheduled construction duty. He didn't want to give himself too much time to dwell on the fact that Maddy was out there in the wild, and make himself more worried than necessary. Being on housing construction duty, busting his ass out in the sun would be a sure way to make sure his mind was otherwise employed. He shook his head as he walked,_ the soldier waiting for his scientist to come home…_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay- this wasn't the easiest chapter to write. But I can't just skip to the action parts unfortunately! RoryFaller- that little hand-to-hand tidbit was just for you :) A thank you for your regular reviews! Leave me some love, readers! <strong>


	5. Sixers

**Thanks to all my readers so far! I really appreciate the reviews, alerts and favorites :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Sixers<strong>

_Expedition Day 4_

"Zoberries." Maddy proclaimed proudly.

"Zoberries, Miss Shannon?" Dr. Keene asked, taking his focus away from inspecting a towering blue flower to look in her direction.

"Its what I want to name those berries I found in Area 1, for my little sister, her name is Zoë."

Dr. Keene smiled warmly at that. He had a grandfatherly look and was well liked by all his colleagues. Maddy very much admired him as a mentor and working as his assistant was a pleasure for her.

"Zoberries they are, then. And since you're here, would you mind helping me-" A sudden loud noise from the main camp caused him to cut himself off mid-sentence and turn towards the clamor.

Maddy thought she heard Emily scream. She felt a presence behind her and turned around slowly, only to meet a Sixer with a sonic pistol trained at her forehead. Panic filled her instantly, but at the moment she resolutely decided not to cry in front of them, for it would only make things worse. She glanced over at Dr. Keene who seemed as fearful as her, but tried to give her a reassuring look nonetheless.

At gun point, they were forced back to their main camp where their rovers and the rest of their team were. Their security detail had been relieved of their weapons and they, along with the research team, sat on the ground with their hands behind their backs. They were surrounded by a fairly large group of Sixers.

Maddy was led to a spot and directed to sit down like the rest of the captives. She looked over at Emily, whose eyes were wide with fear, but she said nothing to her friend. Maddy was confused. Thinking back to when Mark had told her that when the occupation of Terra Nova had failed, the Phoenix Group had high-tailed it for the Badlands, she had just assumed that the Sixers, their allies, had followed suit. This did not seem to be the case at all. If anything, the rag tag bunch of rebels seemed worse off than usual. She hoped they would just raid their camp and leave as abruptly as they had come.

One man came over to her and began to tie restraints around her wrists. She struggled, and defiantly elbowed the man directly in the chest. In rage and shock at the attack of a teenage girl, the man struck back and hit her in the mouth. Maddy blinked back the stinging tears and licked her lower lip, tasting blood. He was about to strike her again when an authoritative voice rang out.

"Ethan!" Mira's voice commanded his attention. Maddy looked to her left in the direction of her voice. She had never seen the Sixer leader up close like her brother and father had before.

Mira walked up the man who had hit Maddy and spoke while brandishing a large knife, "We need our hostages in one piece, or else they aren't _worth_ anything." She spat, looking at Maddy as if she were nothing more than a pawn to be traded.

"Who are you?" She directed her question at Maddy, clearly not recognizing her for being Jim Shannon's daughter, and not realizing how valuable of a hostage she could be.

"Maddy…Reynolds." She said, barely louder than a whisper while looking at the ground. Being the daughter of Terra Nova's sheriff was most likely not going to gain her any special treatment, and she knew Mark would approve of her lie to protect her and her family's safety. Mira moved on, disinterested in this 'nobody'.

The small expedition group could only watch as their rovers and belongings were ransacked for anything useful. After finding each member's issued sonic rifle, some of the Sixers discarded their apparently broken or empty weapons. The Sixers had tricked them into thinking that they were more threatening than they really were. Maddy could only guess that Lucas and the Phoenix Group had abandoned Mira and her lot after their failure at holding Terra Nova, and hadn't left the rebels with much to go on.

They seemed desperate, and if 2149 had taught Maddy anything, it was that desperate people were dangerous.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Mark slept in surprisingly late, even for a weekend. He had the day off after putting in countless hours with the housing construction crew the past four days. After getting showered and dressed, he planned to go to Commander Taylor's house to hear about the science team's latest check in.

He was just walking out the door when he spotted Cpl. Riley coming towards him, looking rushed with a stern look on her face.

"Riley, what's up?" Mark asked, assuming he was not getting the day off after all.

"The expedition," Riley blurted out, watching Mark's facial expression change from a questionable one to worried in an instant before continuing, "They haven't checked-in in over thirty-two hours. Dr. Wallace and the Commander aren't able to reach them, either. Taylor's readying a team to go out and check their last location."

Mark seemed stunned for a moment before he turned on his heel to go back towards his house. "Riley – make sure I'm on that team. I'll be at the gate in ten." Mark called out over his shoulder as he hurried back into their house and change into his uniform and armor.

Riley nodded and quickly radioed the duty officer to inform them of the addition to the search team and jogged off towards the front gate. She knew how it was with Mark and Maddy_, _and had known that she had to notify him as soon as she heard the news.

Inside the house, Mark tried to remain collected as he donned his lightweight body armor. _It could just be a communication glitch or even them too busy making some big discovery to check their communicators…_ But inside, he felt something wrong. Rarely did something like this have an easy or good explanation. He just knew he had to be there to find out and make sure that Maddy was safe.

* * *

><p>At the front gate, several soldiers were gearing up two rovers to go on the search. Once Mark got there, he noticed Jim Shannon and Cmdr. Taylor were in a heated discussion. Jim, of course, was pressing to go on the search team to ensure his eldest daughter's well-being, but Taylor was trying to reassure him that it was best he stayed at the colony, that it was probably nothing more than communication troubles and that the search team would sort it out. Jim was obviously frustrated, Mark could see it written plainly on his face, but he gave up the argument.<p>

"I want to be the first one contacted once they're found, Taylor." Jim said as he turned away, almost walking into Reynolds as he stormed off.

"I'll make sure she's safe, Mr. Shannon," Mark looked into Jim's eyes, trying to be reassuring. Jim said nothing in return but gave him a slight nod in thanks.

After Mark got into the rover, they were OTG in less than three minutes. It was hours before they arrived at the last known coordinates that they had received from the expedition's last check-in over thirty-six hours ago, now. The sinking feeling Mark had only grew worse as they neared the destination.

Finally, the rovers stopped and Pvt. Hull announced that this was the location. Not far away, they saw a clearing with tents. They approached cautiously on foot. As they got closer, they noticed the ransacked tents and bags, casuing them to instinctively hunch into a rifle-ready position. To his right, Mark suddenly heard a rustling, and behind a bush found a juvenile Slasher making a meal. It was, or rather, had been a human. Another soldier and Mark fired two rounds at it before it ran off. It was Sgt. Ryan, the squad leader of the expedition's security detail. A medic who had come along stopped to prep the body for transport back to the colony while the others continued their sweep of the camp.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mark spotted a familiar pink shirt outside one of the tents and nearly sprinted towards it, inwardly hoping to find Maddy inside, alive and well. He was sorely disappointed when he inspected her tent only to find it empty and raided. Peeking out from one of the two sleeping pads, he saw her Plex Pad. Lowering his weapon, he picked it up and carefully placed it in his own pack before continuing on outside.

Only a moment later, shouts signaled a grim discovery. Blood trails and some ID tags had been found. It looked like three people had been dragged away, but the trails vanished some feet further. Mark was sweating and felt lightheaded. He was trying desperately to maintain his soldierly calm as fear raced through his mind and body. He had sworn to protect her, forever. When he spotted a tag with the shiny seashell pendant Zoë had begged Maddy to attach to them to be just like hers, Mark felt his knees buckle and hit the wet ground. He picked them up and felt the sticky blood that coated them. _Maddy's blood._

Devastation, rage, numbness; he couldn't separate the emotions. His Maddy – gone? Dead? There didn't seem to be any other option. A carno or a slasher probably carried them off. Who knows what had happened? It was obvious that Sixers had been there at some point. The rovers, weapons, and supplies were all gone. Whether or not the wildlife or Sixers had gotten there first was impossible to tell. Five people of the group were still unaccounted for of the original nine; one was DOA for sure, with three more suspected dead. According to the tags, they were Maddy Shannon, Dr. Keene, and Dr. Anne.

Maddy Shannon. The girl he loved most in the world. Mark stared blankly at his hands, at the bloody tags. He didn't hear Jim Shannon and Cmdr. Taylor's reaction as the findings were reported and back-up was requested by his squad leader.

One rover and five men stayed while the medic, Sgt. Ryan's body, and Mark were driven back to Terra Nova. Mark didn't remember the ride. He just closed his eyes tightly, hoping to wake up from the nightmare he was trapped in.

**Depressing, I know. Hope you're all in suspense! :) I hope I kept both Maddy and Mark in character, though it's a challenge when we haven't seen them in this sort of flip-flopped roles before, since we're limited on Terra Nova, possibly forever (insert sobbing-hysterically face). BUT, I hope you all enjoyed this one. I probably won't update for at least another 2 weeks- taking a little road trip to visit some friends in another state. Leave me some reviews- please and thank you! **


	6. Captive

**Lovely readers! I am back! I am so sorry for the long wait, I had just moved and had no internet for a while, on top of my crazy work schedule (and perhaps the boyfriend was distracting, too ;D) Sorry its a short one, I'm still figuring out my next move for the story, any criticism or feedback is certainly welcome. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 6: Captives**

**(1 Day Ago)**

Gingerly, Maddy wrapped a leaf around her hand to ease the pain and bleeding. The man named Ethan had sliced her hand and made her spread the blood on the grass at their camp only hours ago. She hadn't understood at the moment, only focusing on the pain of the deep gash. They were being made to fake their own deaths. According to what she had overheard, Mira thought that the bargaining price would go up if they were thought dead, and then really found to be alive. Something about people giving almost anything for those that they lose.

To keep the heat off of them, the Sixers had made its seem like dinosaurs had carried them off. This would keep Taylor and his bunch off their tail while Mira made them suffer with the loss of the expedition team. The death of Sgt. Ryan had been unplanned. He had managed to disarm one of the Sixers and was going in for the kill when Carter, Mira's second in command, sent a Slasher barb right into his back. He had been dead before he hit the ground. There were now eight of them in the hands of the Sixers.

They remained restrained, only their hands were now tied in front of them. They were being held at some kind of base camp for the Sixers. To Maddy, it didn't look like it had been there for long. It was deep in the jungle and miles away from the campsite they had been taken from. Maddy was scared, hungry and cold, just like everyone else. It had been a warm and sunny day, but deep in the jungle it was wet and cool. Of course the hostage group had been given no time to gather their clothes and belongings, so they were left to the will of the rebels. Water was passed around, but they didn't seem too keen on sharing their limited food supply with the hostages.

Emily, sitting next to Maddy and leaning closer for warmth, whispered to Maddy, "Taylor will send a group to look for us, its been too long since we checked in to Terra Nova."

Maddy nodded, giving her a small strained smile in agreement. But she didn't voice her true thoughts out loud. The ruse the Sixers had gone to great lengths to make was convincing. They had all had to give up their tags, and some, like Maddy, had had to contribute their blood to make it look like they had all been a buffet for a group of carnotaurus. With nothing to go on other than blood and tags, she didn't see how anyone would think that their whole group had been captured by the Sixers and now were being held hostage.

She was exhausted, but could not sleep. She thought of Mark and her family. By now, they might think she is dead; they weren't out searching for her, they were _mourning _her. The young girl despaired at the thought over her mother, father, brother, and her tiny sister in pain at her loss. And Mark. How could he possibly be feeling at this very moment? These thoughts, more than being a hostage, made her want to break down and sob. She held it in though, leaning back against Emily, trying to find comfort in her body heat and companionship. They didn't even know how long they would be hostage for. That detail had not been discussed in front of them. For all she knew, they could be there for weeks, being fed scraps and freezing in the dampness of the dark jungle.

* * *

><p><em>(Present Day)<em>

Mark's head pounded and his eyes felt swollen. When he had made it back to his house the night before, he had thrown himself on the bed, allowing the emotions to overcome him and cried without restraint. The throbbing in his temples and eyes only reminded him that yesterday had been real, that the tags he still gripped firmly in his hand were those of Maddy, his girlfriend. Dead. Deceased. Gone. This wasn't like the death of Lt. Washington, she had died for a purpose, had known what the consequences of saving the Shannon's had been. All Mark could think was that Maddy had probably been scared, and could never have known what was going to happen to her. He hadn't been there for her. He had let her leave the gates and safety of Terra Nova, leaving her to the dangers of the prehistoric world they lived in.

Mark made no effort to move. He lay back on his bed, letting his mind wander. Soon, his thoughts drifted to the instilled memory of Jim and Elisabeth Shannon as they raced towards his rover when it stopped just inside the gates. He had just stared at them, unable to focus or say anything. Jim had buried his face in his hands, his face becoming red with rage and sadness. Elisabeth stood dazed next to him, her eyes zoning in on Mark's hand, bloodied by the tags he had not released since retrieving them. In what seemed like slow motion, he had gotten out of the vehicle to stand in front of Maddy's parents. He almost totally collapsed when Elisabeth threw her arms around him and began to sob whilst trying to comfort Mark at the same time. He had felt the hot tears drip down his face, but couldn't bring himself to put his arms around the woman to give her the same comfort she was allowing him. Seeing his wife, Jim's rage had disappeared and a despairing look took over his face. Slowly, he eased Elisabeth from Mark and held her.

Commander Taylor stood off to the side, looking at a loss for what to do for the Shannon's and Mark at that very moment. Anger was etched on his features. Anger at the loss of precious life, at another blow to Terra Nova's morale after all they had suffered and recovered from. But what could he do against the harsh nature of this new world? It was something they had had to deal with before, what with syncillic fever and the prehistoric animals that roamed the land. These facts didn't make it any easier. The commander just didn't understand how this had happened. How, with three trained members of his security team, had the whole expedition team just been ambushed by the carnos? Had one of them fallen asleep on watch or not properly set up a mined perimeter? These questions would plague him as they investigated further, but for now he was sending out another squad to assist in searching for signs of the five others.

Mark tensed as he remembered hearing the call that signs of the five others had been found. More blood and clues that lead them to believe they had also become victims of carnos. The wearied soldier tried to block the voices and images out of his emotionally exhausted mind. Soon, comforting sleep again overtook him and he curled into his bed, a mess of pillows and blankets surrounding him in an effort to shield him from reality, blood crusted tags still within his grasp.

* * *

><p><em>2 Days Later…<em>

There were hushed talks of the nine funerals that would happen that day. Taylor had decided that the colony could not watch another funeral procession march down its solemn streets. Instead, there would be a mass gathering as they honored and remembered Sgt. Ryan and eight empty graves.

Mark did not want to go. He didn't want to witness the finality that meant she was gone, and that he was supposed to move on.

Thankfully, Taylor had excused him from duty for a week, a small kind of comfort. Already, the Commander could see the mind of one of his best soldiers succumbing to heartbreak and depression. He remembered Washington mentioning to him that Mark had confided to her that he wished to marry Maddy Shannon one day, but was prepared to wait and follow all protocol until then. Taylor had smiled hearing this, knowing how 'by-the-books' Mark Reynolds was, and when it came to matters of the heart it appeared he was no different. He had remembered the pride he felt thinking of Mark, one of his elite security team. This memory anguished him on this day, now.

* * *

><p>Maddy shivered. The past three days had not been kind to her and her fellow captives. Her stomach ached with hunger pains. Mercifully, the Sixers had given them a meal of some kind of dino-stew yesterday, but Maddy had no way of knowing if they would be allowed the same luxury today. Hardship wasn't new to the youngest captive, having been a citizen of 2149. But then again, she had at least had her family to go through those hardships with. That, and the modern world seemed so much less intimidating than this prehistoric one.<p>

If the captives talked amongst each other, their Sixer guards snapped at them at, so all they could do was exchange somber glances at one another. Loneliness, even among so many people, was another harsh blow to their crumbling morale and optimism. Inside, though, they all knew that this situation didn't have a happy ending anyways, whether it be for them or the colony. The Sixers were in need and while cruel, they were extremely crafty and ingenious. Mira was clever and did a good job as the rebel leader, Maddy had to give her that. She just hoped that she could stay under the radar and escape any kind of _special attention_ while the scenario lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do we think about that. Please review :) <strong>


	7. The Messenger

**Sorry for the long wait folks! I hope it is worth it! I have been quite busy with work and the boyfriend, on top of applying/enrolling into college once again (yay, got into University of Massachusetts!). So let's see how our much loved Mark and Maddy are doing?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Messenger<strong>

_**One week after the science team's capture…**_

A surprising smile made its way to Mark Reynolds's face as he looked through Maddy's Plex pad. He had just come to the photo of them that Zoë had taken only days before Maddy's expedition. It was off center and the six-year-old had cut off the top of his head, but it just added to the character of the picture in which Mark was kissing Maddy playfully on the cheek, making her blush. The pain of her loss was still raw, but having one of her most prized possessions close to him made him feel as if he still had a part of her. So much of her Plex contained him. Not only were there pictures of him alone, or them together, but within her journal, too. Of which he also dominated. He had been as much an important part of her life as she was in his, even still. Going through it reminded him of the day when she had come to him, frantic for help when her promethium core had died and she had been desperate to do homework. The memory almost made him laugh out loud, even now.

All the talent and promise Maddy had had, now taken away, made him angry, his emotions switching in an instant. She would have been 17 in less than a month, and he turned 20 the week after that. They had planned to go back to the Day Flower field to celebrate, only this time her family would come with them and the colony would know of it. Mark knew Maddy would have been the best scientist Terra Nova would have seen. She probably would have even taken over for Dr. Malcolm as head of the research department when the time came. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>"You," Mira pointed towards Emily, who sat next to Maddy, "You're going to be my messenger." The Sixer leader declared as Emily's eyes widened in fear.<p>

Mira ignored the girl's apparent concern, for she was distracted by their preparations to move the camp once again. Once they sent the girl, they couldn't risk her telling Taylor their location and being besieged before they received their ransom of supplies.

Emily looked to Maddy, looking nervous. She was older than Maddy by three years, but a scrawny, slight girl. She wore glasses even though Terra Nova's medical team could easily give her a quick surgery to correct her eyes. Emily embraced being a glorified science nerd and often jokes on how she looked the part well. Now, it put her in danger. Besides this trip, she really had never been OTG, and her survival skills were basic at best in the wild. Having come on the third pilgrimage with her parents, she had lived out the entirety of her new life within walls of Terra Nova, and this science expedition had changed that. With all that had happened, she was now going to face the full brunt of her inexperience as she prepared to be sent on a solitary trip through the jungle and back to the colony.

Maddy worried for her friend. She would have volunteered to take her place, bit she didn't feel confident that she would fare any better than Emily in her current state. Her hand was infected from the cut used to create a bloody scene at the site of their abduction. A fever and angry red streaks on her hand had appeared two days ago. She knew that if she wasn't treated soon, there was no reversing the fatality of blood poisoning. So, she gave her friend encouragement as best she could.

"Tell my Mom and Dad that I love them, and that I am staying strong," Maddy whispered to Emily, who nodded and grasped Maddy's uninjured hand, "And tell Mark-"

Maddy was silenced as, mid sentence, Emily was grabbed and yanked to her feet by Carter to stand in front of Mira. They lead her away quickly and Maddy closed her eyes, silently praying for Emily to get to Terra Nova safely and quickly; her life depended on it.

* * *

><p>Taylor stood soberly at one of the guard towers, using watch duty to busy his mind on something other than the rebuilding of the colony. He scanned the area in front of the gate a few times before catching a human heat signature in the brush not too far from the fence to his right.<p>

"Dunham!" Taylor shouted down to the soldier who leisurely walked the perimeter of the fence from inside the colony. "There's someone out there. Take Corporal Riley and two others and check it out."

"Yes, sir!" The Private snapped to his orders quickly, gesturing to Cpl. Riley who wasn't far behind him, and to two other soldiers who were leaning against the front gate, taking a break. All quickly followed suit as they slipped out of the front gate and assumed an alert stance that put their guns at the ready.

Not ten minutes later, Taylor heard the radio call for medical assistance, and he immediately positions his heat-sensing binoculars to the position of the search squad he had sent out. Another bit of information came in over the communicator, stating it was a young woman that they had discovered and she had minor injuries. Taylor was just about to relay the information to the infirmary so they could send out an EMT, but froze when he heard Dunham speak next. She was a part of the presumed dead science team. And they were alive.

* * *

><p>"Alive? All of them?" Taylor spoke as calmly as he could to the exhausted woman who lay on one of the medical beds before him.<p>

"Yes. We were being held captive by the Sixers." Emily replied, grimacing as a nurse from the night shift changed the bandages on her right foot, bloodied from a run in with a particularly nasty thorned plant during her daring dash for the colony.

"Captives?" Taylor questioned, still in disbelief, "Why? What do they want with them?" The Commander's voice rose in anger, knowing Mira must be in a desperate state to sink to such new lows.

"I'm the messenger," Emily began to tear up, anguished at the demands she was about to deliver to Taylor and scared from those she had left behind only 10 hours ago.

Taylor was silent for a moment. He was glad that it was the middle of the night and that word had not gotten out yet. Eight families and friends of those thought to be dead would be in an uproar and demand immediate action when they found out, but he needed time before that happened; time to think of a plan without so much emotion in the way.

As Emily gathered her wits, she began to relay Mira's demands to him. After she spoke, Taylor knew he had a lengthy list of demands to contemplate. Ten sonic rifles, twenty assault rifles with three clips of ammunition each, medical supplies and a rover with extra power-cells. What they asked for strained Terra Nova's already depleted armory and medical stocks. This was especially alarming since they were now cut off from the future indefinitely and therefore, any future deliveries ever again.

Jim Shannon would be a valuable collaborator with this issue, but Taylor worried about the obvious conflict of finding out your daughter is alive and captive, and then being asked to corroborate on a diplomatic way to rescue her. After all, Jim was not always one to get permission before going out and doing what _he_ felt was right. The whole thing was a mess.

"Commander Taylor?" Emily had dozed off, but awoke to find Taylor still at her beside in deep thought.

He looked to her face, seeing a deep look of dread and fear creep over her features as she spoke again, "Mira…she said you have one day from this morning to stash the supplies near Outpost 11. Otherwise…" The young woman paused, putting a hand over her eyes, "They'll kill one of them each day you delay."

The Commander looked startled at this new piece of information. He was taken aback by Mira's savage act of extortion to get him to bend to her will. This threat against his people made his blood boil. She knew he would do anything to protect every soul within the colony. And so, he would give her what she demanded - but he would not let her and the Sixers keep their blackmailed loot for very long.

* * *

><p>Mark woke up to a commotion in his shared house. Riley had just gotten back from gate duty and shook him awake.<p>

"Reynolds! Get up! You're going to want to be awake for this."

"What is it?" He asked groggily, pulling his sheet closer to his chest and squinting in the light. He still had another day off duty, so he didn't plan on getting up for whatever kind of repair work or perimeter mission she needed his help on.

"They're alive!" Dunham burst in, blurting out the news before Riley could and announced that the Commander was calling for an emergency assembly.

"Who? Who's alive?" Mark asked Riley, looking into her eyes, looking frantic.

"The expedition team…Maddy's alive." Riley spoke slowly, watching her friend's face go from frantic to disbelief to outright shock.

"Maddy? Alive? Where is she? Is she here? Where, Riley!" He bolted upright, grabbing Riley's shoulders, the questions coming so quickly that both Dunham and Riley were at a loss for what to say for a moment.

They filled him in on the little they had found out from discovering Emily, but they knew nowhere near as much of the story as Cmdr. Taylor did about the demands off the Sixers. To quench all of their curiosities, they convinced Mark to gear up and join them in front of Taylor's house to hear the news with the rest of the colony.

As he dressed hurriedly, Mark's expression darkened as the news settled in and finding out that his Maddy was a hostage. But she was alive. Alive, when he believed her dead for over a week. The young soldier's heart pounded in his chest with hope and anxiety. _Hold on Maddy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) I can't help but be a little more inspired when I see people's feedback on how they are (hopefully) enjoying my story! <strong>


	8. Plan of Action

**So, I know – seriously WAY too long since I've updated this. Sorry to all my lovely readers! But, hopefully this is a good Christmas present, and I will be working on the next chapter over winter break. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Action<p>

Angry and frantic voices rose from the crowd standing before Commander Taylor. His declaration of giving into what the Sixers' demands had divided the colony. Family and friends of those once believed to be dead vehemently agreed with Taylor, desperate for their loved ones back. Many who were not connected with the captured science team directly loudly disagreed. Both sides had valid points.

Mark, however, was torn in the middle. He was as desperate for Maddy back as Jim and Elisabeth Shannon, but his years of being on the security team and protecting the colony against Mira and the Sixers cautioned him to reason with the possible ramifications of giving them ammunition and supplies.

The soldier in him was chomping at the bit, confused as to why they didn't just launch a rescue operation. Something told him that what Taylor had told the colony wasn't the whole story. He needed to talk to Commander Taylor, and Emily.

* * *

><p>Most of the crowd, angry or frustrated, dissipated after an hour or so, leaving only the lingering families of the science team. Mark made his way to the Shannon's, with which Taylor quietly spoke. Jim looked into Mark's eyes as he approached, seeing the same burning intensity and desire for action mirrored in his eyes. While Elisabeth comforted Josh and Zoe, Jim was silent, facing away from Taylor. Obviously, the two disagreed on the plan of action.<p>

"Reynolds." Taylor acknowledged.

"Sir. I need to talk to the girl, Emily." Mark answered, addressing his Commander in a stiff pose, with his eyes betraying the fear behind his stony words.

Taylor began to deny him when Jim spoke up.

"I need to, too, Taylor. My daughter is out there, and that girl knows how she is. I need to give Elisabeth some kind of news and maybe a little peace of mind for myself."

Taylor sighed heavily before nodding, signaling his approval. Taking the lead, the Commander, flanked by Mark and Jim, headed towards the infirmary. Outside Emily's door, Taylor waved away the two guards he had posted there to ensure her privacy from the colonies' questions.

Inside, her parents sat at her bedside, talking quietly to her. They all looked up with questioning expressions when the trio entered the room. Emily looked first at Mark, then to Jim, recognition flashing across her face. She knew why they had come, and before they could speak, she answered their unspoken question.

"Maddy's hurt," she said, obviously pained at having to break more bad news, " but she told me to tell you and your wife that she loves you and that she is staying strong," she finished hopefully, speaking directly to Jim. Turning to Mark, who was anxiously staring at her, she spoke again softly "She wanted me to tell you she loves you, too." Maddy hadn't gotten to say as much, but Emily knew what she had meant. She saw a small relief in his expression, but he still looked tense and stressed.

Jim Shannon winced and sucked in a sharp breath upon hearing of Maddy's state of health. He was about to ask something, but was interrupted by Mark.

"What happened? How bad is she hurt? Do you know where they are?" his questions tumbled out, his anxiety bubbling out of him uncontrollably.

"Corporal…" Taylor warned, "Settle down, you know the Sixers have moved on by now, waiting for our move."

Mark ignored the Commander and silently stared at the girl in the bed in front of him, his eyes pleading her to tell him something, anything.

"Her hand – they cut it to use her blood for the trick. Its very infected and she is sick…they fed us very little…" she hiccupped, attempting to hold back her tears of fear and wrongly perceived guilt.

Marked rubbed the ridge of his eyebrow in frustration. Maddy was out there, hurt, hungry and probably scared. He had promised her to never let anything happen to her the night they had been stuck OTG in the tree, hiding from nykoraptors. And now, he was failing that promise. Turning to Taylor, he was about to ask something, when he was issued a softly spoken order, "Outside, Reynolds."

Mark followed through this time, Jim Shannon following and Taylor, too, after placing a reassuring hand on Emily's, telling her everything would be alright. Fury began to take a hold of Mark as he stood outside the room in a quiet hallway of the infirmary. Something needed to be done, and it needed to be done now. There might not be time for them to gather a sufficient supply drop to satisfy the Sixers' greed, even if he agreed to that decision. What if they didn't keep their promise of waiting until morning to kill one of the hostages? Mark wanted to go into the field, track the Sixers from the last location o the missing science team. He needed action, and all this waiting and preparing was making him anxious.

Taylor, seeing Mark's emotional turmoil and fast changing expression, attempted to calm the situation. Corporal Reynolds was usually one of the most easy-going and level headed soldiers he had under his command, and Taylor knew his intensity for Maddy must be strong indeed if it was causing these vast changes in the young man.

"Calm down, Corporal. We need to think about this, approach it from a safe angle."

"Sir, we don't have the time for that! Maddy's out there – and hurt. She could be dying. Send a squad, let me out there. I can do it, _I _will find them." Mark looked from the Commander to Jim, looking for a favorable response to his insubordinate outburst.

Taylor remained collected after the defiance Reynolds expressed, knowing the young man was at his wits end. There was too much at stake for everyone for this to be taken lightly and sending a hot-headed squad to try and find the Sixers was just not an option.

Jim seemed torn. He wanted to agree with Reynolds, but didn't want to risk the failure of that mission, and the death of one of the hostages, potentially his daughter, if they didn't comply with the demands.

"No, Reynolds. You'd never find them. They're desperate. Mira has made sure they are untraceable, I can guarantee you that. This is their last leg, they need this hostage situation to survive, for us to give in. That Phoenix group sure didn't pan out for them like they had planned, and this the only option Mira sees. We have to use that to our advantage. We're going to give them those supplies, but they won't be keeping them, I can assure you that, son."

"What's the plan then, Taylor? We ambush them?" Jim questioned.

"No. They're too smart for that, they'll have the drop point covered long before we get there, no chance for an ambush."

"Then what do we do, sir? How will we get the supplies and the hostages back safely?" Mark interjected, rationalizing and focusing on this new plan.

"We use tracking devices." Taylor said simply, and to the disbelief of Jim.

"But they'll be looking for that, Taylor! Every gun will be checked and they'll kill the hostages if they find any!" Jim shouted, frustrated with their only plan.

"Now, we're not going to put trackers on the weapons, Shannon. I've had Malcolm work on this from the moment I heard the demands. The Sixers are desperate for meds. We've given them medical supplies before with no issue. Malcolm has developed a microscopic tracking device, one that we're going to put into the serums. Once injected, they'll activate inside that person, and give us their location for a time, until the body burns them up or whatever science stuff Malcolm was trying to explain to me." Taylor explained, crossing his arms with confidence.

It wasn't the kind of immediate action Mark was looking for, but it would ensure the safety of Maddy and the rest of the hostages without compromising Terra Nova. He nodded to the Commander in silent agreement and walked through the infirmary, heading for the exit. He passed Elisabeth Shannon and Malcolm as the carefully placed the micro-trackers into the serums for the medical supplies going to the Sixers. It was getting dark now, and the small group that would be taking the demands to Outpost 11 would be departing soon, at least by 0400.

Once outside, Mark looked up at the clear sky, the stars already twinkling in the twilight. He reached for his tags and brought up the pictures he had hacked into them from Maddy's plex. He reached for the holographic picture and sighed. He was going on that drop team and knew Taylor wouldn't stop him either, even if he did have to leave his rifle behind. He had to be there when they released Maddy, he couldn't imagine listening to the radio chatter and waiting back at the colony for news. In a couple of hours, she would be in his arms again, safe.

* * *

><p>Maddy was shaken awake by an unfamiliar face. She felt dizzy and her hand throbbed painfully. Its red streaks of infections were visible even in the dim firelight.<p>

"Get up. We're moving out now." The Sixer said, shoving her again.

She looked around to see the others being woken up in the same fashion. She was scared and didn't know where they were going next. She worried for Emily, too, and prayed that her friend had made it back to Terra Nova safely. Was rescue still a possibility? What if her friend hadn't made it, and no one knew that they were alive? Would Mark come for her?

Maddy was so tired, barely making it to her feet. Questions and fears kept bouncing around in her unfocused and exhausted mind. The fever and constant pain had kept her from sleeping much in the past week. As she followed the others through the thick jungle she stumbled frequently, earning a few prods from the Sixers escorting them.

After walking for nearly two hours, they came to a halt. It was dark and Maddy could hear calls of predators in the distance, most likely carnos. She shivered at the thought of running into them out here in the middle of the jungle. Distracted by the sounds of the night, she didn't immediately notice what was going on around her. One by one, the hostages were being gagged. Mira herself had come up to Maddy and looked at her without emotion as her gage was tightly wrapped around her mouth.

"You'd better hope that Taylor doesn't try and pull any tricks. We get the supplies, you go free. Until then, stay quiet or I'll slit your throats myself." Mira spoke, scanning the fearful eyes of the silenced captives, smirking as she finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that will satisfy you until I get the next one written! Once again, Happy Holidays! I will aim for having the next chapter up shortly after the new year! <strong>


	9. Fear

**I know, I know. You all probably would like to see me strung up by my toes for this taking so long. All I can say is that I work 40 hours a week on top of being a full time student. Doesn't leave a lot of free time! Sorry! Here's a little to keep you from hunting me down :) **

Chapter 9: Fear

Taylor wouldn't leave this precarious mission to anyone else but himself. He assigned two squads of four men each to the drop team, Mark Reynolds included. The Commander only allowed them to arm themselves with handguns, trying to appear less threatening, yet planning for at least some protection. Taylor took the lead rover, Mark with him. Behind them, the large transport that would carry the bargaining supplies held the three men from squad one, and behind that another rover held the second squad. Taylor motioned for everyone to load up as they readied themselves at the front gate.

Silently, Mark got into the passenger seat next to Taylor, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead as the gate slowly lifted.

* * *

><p>Thanks to a recent rainfall, it took them an extra hour to get to Outpost 11. Taylor was feeling antsy, and looked to Reynolds, still staring straight ahead, sweat beading down his jawline. Mark was nervous about the time window, of what would happen if they were late. But, Taylor knew Mira wouldn't give up so quickly if they were five minutes late. She had gone through too much to plan this heinous act to easily give up and kill the most valuable advantage she had: the hostages.<p>

The small caravan slowed considerably as a dilapidated Outpost came into view. It had been abandoned when a Carno nest had been discovered nearby almost three years ago. Knowing this, they weren't all just on high alert for the Sixers.

There was no sign or sound from the Sixers as they killed the engines and got out of their vehicles. Tayor knew they were close, probably watching them very closely, in fact.

As if on cue, Mira, torch in hand and gagged hostage pushed in front, walked into the clearing between the two groups and towards the Terra Novans. Mira was flanked by Carter, also leading a hostage, a young girl, with his Slasher blade held tightly to her throat.

"Steady, Corporal." Taylor warned, not taking his eyes off of Mira and Carter, but listening to Mark as his breathing got shallow and rapid and the faint click of a safety being switched off. "Sit tight, Reynolds. I will handle this."

Taylor, hands up in an act of compliance, motioned for the soldiers behind him to begin unloading the transport and then walked a few steps towards Mira and her hostages. The Sixer leader looked pleased, smirking, and making the Commander's blood boil with contained rage.

"Wise choice, Taylor," Mira spoke loudly across the fifty yards that lay between them, pushing her hostage, Dr. Keene, towards Taylor and the caravan. The frightened Dr. Keene hurriedly stumbled away as soon as he realized he was being released and Riley immediately intercepted him when he had crossed an imaginary halfway point between the two groups. The young female soldier silently ushered him to safety, taking him behind the transport.

More Sixers began to appear out of the jungle's edge, some with hostages, others with their guns pointed towards the Commander.

"You've got what you wanted, Mira, now let these people go free. I never thought you would sink so _low_," Taylor spoke calmly and Mira's eyes narrowed in response to the 'low' comment.

"I do what I need to survive, Taylor." And with that, she signaled to the others to follow her example.

The Sixers released their hostages and stepped back, taking cover in the shadows at the edge of the jungle and putting distance between themselves and the soldiers coming to the intercept the hostages. The Sixers remained in a semi circle, weapons ready and eyes trained on the much-needed supplies they had just bargained for. Carter was the last to release his hostage. He shoved Maddy hard and she stumbled forward a few steps before falling to her knees. Mark couldn't stand by the rover any longer and bolted towards Maddy, who looked like she was about to fall face first into the mud. If he hadn't been so concentrated on Maddy, he probably would have killed Carter, but the anxiety and fear for his girlfriend's well being overpowered his rage at that moment.

He enveloped her in his arms, pulling her up to a standing position, but she slumped forward, mumbling quietly before going silent. Becoming frantic, Mark picked her up and carried her back towards the rover. The caravan had been unloaded and the Sixers were quickly moving in and carrying away their loot.

Mark froze as he was buckling Maddy in when he heard the not-so-distant roar of a Carnotaur. His wide eyes met Taylor's and they hastily jumped into the rover, Taylor starting the engine and hitting the accelerator as he yelled orders to make for Terra Nova. They were no match for a Carnotaur without their sonic artillery, with two squads and several incapacitated hostages. Their side arms would only make it angry.

They heard the crashing of trees and brush in the distance as they hit open terrain and gained speed. Relieved at the safer distance, Mark looked back at Maddy. It was almost 0630 and the sun had not yet risen. She looked pale even in the dim light. He reached for her hand and was horrified to find the blood-crusted gash, looking extremely infected and swollen. This is what Emily had been talking about.

The young soldier didn't need medical training to tell him that this laceration had gone untreated for far too long and had succumbed to a nasty infection. By now, she most likely had septicemia, which would kill her if he didn't get her help fast. Her whole body felt hot and she was clammy to the touch. His relief at having rescued her and the others was quickly replaced by worry and anxiety once again. What if they had gone through all this to be together again only for her to be taken by infection? Was Mark too late?

"Sir, Maddy…we have to get her to Dr. Shannon. She's dying." Reynolds choked out the last words looking from Maddy to the Commander as he drove.

"Stay calm, son. I have the pedal to the floor. We'll be at Terra Nova in 20," he assured.

Mark only sighed as he heard Taylor radio ahead to Terra Nova to update them on the situation. A medical team would be waiting at the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Together again? dun dun duhhhh... Stay tuned..<strong>

**The semester's almost over, I hopefully will have lots more time to work on and *hopefully* finish it this summer! Love you all, lovely readers :) **


End file.
